


Cold hands,warm feelings

by Imaginator



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Akakuro - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, One-Shot, The summary probably doesn't relate to the story, crappy, ooooooo, sinful af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginator/pseuds/Imaginator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro wants to take Tetsuya away from this world,while Tetsuya is trying to figure out his feelings for Seijuro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold hands,warm feelings

Tetsuya raised his cup and pressed it against his lips. His gaze on his reflection in the brownish colored liquid. After a sip,he twirled the cup gently in the air for a few rounds,careful not to spill any. Sighing,he placed the cup back down on the matching plate. With his pale face pressed against his hand,he asked flatly,

 

"Are you going to leave anytime soon?"

 

The other simply continued playing with the chess pieces he love so much boredly,"How's the coffee?"he asked without answering the question.

 

"It's bland."

 

"Thought so."the taller of the two shrugged.

 

"So,are you?"

 

The other hummed,"Maybe,maybe not."

 

"You are so difficult."

 

He chuckled lowly,showing his sharp teeth that would tear you apart in just a single bite,crimson hair swaying along with his slight movement.

 

"Am I really?"

 

Seijuro placed the chess piece down back on the board and stood up. He leaned forward and reached out a hand to touch the bluenette's cheek. Tetsuya flinched slightly at the coldness and didn't dare to look up to meet the other's eyes. The red head's eyes soften and tilted Tetsuya's chin. Intimidating red and gold,meets hesitant cerulean ones.

 

"I wonder,"he whispered gently."who is the difficult one really. As you may know,Tetsuya. I _absolutely_ hated you. In fact,I still do. You,a weak,tiny,fragile existence,could actually go against me,it irritates me to no end. Yet,I always find my eyes on you. It is enigmatic,honestly."

 

Seijuro glanced at the clock hung on the wall and leaned back. "Let's save this tale of ours for next time shall we? Shintaro and the others must be waiting."

 

He reached out a hand to the dumbfounded bluenette,who was trying to process the speech the other had just given,and raised a elegant brow. Tetsuya hesitantly grabbed the cold hand and the other led them into the hospital.

* * *

 

 

 "What's taking you two so long?"the green head queried while pushing his slipping,thick-rimmed black glasses up.

 

"We were just drinking coffee and having a small nice chat."Seijuro replied cooly.

 

Tetsuya glanced at the red head beside him. 'yeah...' _nice_ ' chat' he quickly looked away when the other's piercing eyes met his.

 

"Akashicchi and Kuroko-kun were drinking coffee and having a small chat together without inviting us!?That's so mean.."

 

"Akashi."Shintaro called out,ignoring the blonde's whines. He gestured towards the exit door with his chin. "We need to talk."

 

Seijuro's eyes narrowed and he let out a long sigh before closing them.

 

"Very well."

* * *

 

 

 A gust of cold wind greeted them the moment they stepped out of the hospital. Though,it didn't bother any of them.

 

"So,"the red head started while looking far into distance. "what is it that you want to talk about?"

 

"You have grown attached,"he said bluntly. "to that Kuroko kid."

 

Seijuro was silent for a while,"Am I?"

 

Shintaro raised his voice slightly,even he himself was surprised that he couldn't keep his composure,"Both you and I know that you wouldn't just casually drink coffee and talk 'nicely' with anyone y-"

 

"But I do with you,don't we?"

 

"-for a very long time. Let me see, _three hours_ was it?"

 

"Is that a problem?"Seijuro's eyes glinted dangerously.

 

Shintaro fidgeted slightly and adjusted his glasses again,"He...doesn't have much time left."

 

"I know."

 

" _You know_. You know and ye-"

 

" _But do I have a choice_?"he cut off harshly. "Our first meeting was a very obnoxious one. We budge into his hospital room through the window to find no one,and before I knew it,a pancake came flying to my face. And then I saw- _the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen_. I was _attracted_. Cheesy,I know,but I can't be blamed. I hate him,so so much,for making me"he paused for a while before whispering loud enough for the both of them to hear,"... _fall in love with him_."

 

The green head's eyes widened by a small fraction by his leader's sudden confession. He coughed awkwardly and squeezed his lucky item,"....Then,what are you going to do?"

 

The red head turned to look at the emerald eyes,"What do you think?"

 

Taking the hint,Shintaro sighed. "You really are reckless Akashi. Did you even ask for his consent?"

 

"I don't have to,Shintaro."he chuckled. " _After all,what's mine,is mine_."

* * *

 

 

"Hey,Kuroko-kun."Ryouta said when Seijuro and Shintaro left.

 

"What is it?"the bluenette asked,eyes fixed onto the glass door.

 

"What do you think about Akashicchi?Like....do you _like_ him?"

 

Tetsuya choked on his saliva and he whipped his head towards the blonde with a tint of pink dusted on his face,"I-....I don't..like him.."

 

"Really~?"

 

The bluenette gulped before answering,"I.....don't know. It's true that I am attracted to him,somehow. But I am not sure if I would call this feeling as ' _like_ '. Besides,he gets on my nerves sometimes."

 

Laughter was heard in the hallway. "Pu- that's the first time somebody said that about Akashi,oh my god I'm dying."

 

Tetsuya turned his head to the left and saw a navy blue haired man leaning against the wall,hand pressed onto his mouth-trying hard to stifle his laughter.

 

"....You are laughing too much,Aomine-kun."

 

"Sorry,can't help it."

 

"But _still_ Kuroko-kun,"the blonde gave a serious expression Tetsuya was not familiar with. " _do you want to be with Akashicchi_?"

 

Tetsuya hesitated. He opened his mouth but no words escaped. He thought of the times he had spend with the red head,from the pancake he had threw on his face,to the conversation they had earlier in the gardens. Indeed,he does feel safe with him. It was a foreign,yet warm sensation. Funny though,the other's hands were cold,but that didn't matter,he still love them.

 

With determined eyes,Tetsuya looked at Ryouta's golden orbs. " _Yes_."

 

The blonde grinned widely at the answer he was given,"That's all you need to know, _Kurokocchi_."

 

Just then,the two individuals who had left earlier came back in.

 

"Finally. What did the two of you talked about even?"Daiki asked curiously whilst raising one of his brows.

 

"Nothing of your concern."Shintaro simply replied.

 

"Shintaro,"Seijuro said. "go with the others to meet Atsushi. He must have waited long."

 

"What about you?"

 

"I will be there soon after. I have some....things to attend to."the red head took a glance at Tetsuya.

 

The green head nodded and exited the hospital with the others following suit.

 

Seijuro turned his attention to the bluenette,"Do you want to have some stargazing,Tetsuya?"

* * *

 

 

Tetsuya looked up to the glittering stars decorating the dark sky,trying hard to figure out the constellations he could never name. 

 

"Are you feeling cold?"

 

He shook his head-eyes still on the shining jewels on the sky,"No,I'm not."

 

The two of them stayed quiet,enjoying each other's presence. "Akashi-kun."Tetsuya broke the silence.

 

"Hm?"

 

"You....you said you hate me right?"

 

"That's what I said."

 

"....what is the extent of your hatred towards me?"

 

"Hm...let's see.."Seijuro reached out his hands towards the other's light blue hair and twirled them with his slender fingers. "it's that much that,"he pulled the strands of hair lightly. " _I just want to take you away from here_."he whispered huskily at the other's right ear.

 

Tetsuya flinched slightly before turning his head to Seijuro," _Then_......"he placed his hand gently onto the one pulling his hair. It was cold,but he doesn't mind that anymore. "... _take me away_."

 

The red head smirked,eyes glinting under the thousands of stars," _As you wish,Tetsuya_."his hand moved to grab the hospital gown and he yanked the other towards him. He leaned forward,and then,a cold pair of lips,met warm ones.

 

It was a short chaste kiss,yet satisfying for the both of them. Seijuro broke the contact and whispered against Tetsuya's lips," _I shall take you away from this unfair world,and tear the title of a mortal away from you_."

.

.

.

.

.

 _The last thing Tetsuya saw,was a pair of beautiful jet-black wings_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just wrote a crappy kissing scene?? Welp. Sinning is officially my hobby. Can you believe?This fanfic idea came from me looking at coffee bags.


End file.
